I'm Here For You Suguru
by TohmaYuki
Summary: we suck at summaries but read please! All we can say is that Suguru gets sick and Tohma takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Tohma and Suguru role-play that me (TohmaYuki) and dancerchick17 (my best friend) did together one night! The bold is Tohma (aka TohmaYuki) and the regular faced type is Suguru (aka dancerchick17).**_

* * *

**Tohma Seguchi, the lead keyboardist for the famous band Nittle Grasper and the owner of N-G Pro, was in Nittle Grasper's old recording studio. He really missed playing for the band, not to mention his friends Ryuichi Sakuma and Noriko Ukai. He hadn't seen them for four years and it was very hard on him. But he was sure that the band would get back together again very soon**. 

Suguru Fujisaki, was walking down one of the hallways of N-G Pro when he saw his older cousin (Tohma) standing in Nittle Grasper's recording studio. So he stopped just outside the studio door and popped his head inside. "Are you still taking me home, Seguchi-sama?" He asked softly so he wouldn't startle his older cousin.

**The older man jumped slightly at his younger cousin's voice, " Oh Suguru… how long have you been standing there?" Tohma asked as he turned to face the green haired boy standing in the doorway.**

"Not very long… I just got here." Suguru replied stepping into the studio, then walked over to stand next by his cousin. "What are you doing in the studio?" He asked looking up at Tohma.

**"Oh, um… nothing just looking around… that's all," Tohma said as he gazed around the studio that he once used to record in, wishing that he could do so once again. "What was the question you asked?" He added. His gaze now landing on Suguru's face.**

"I asked if you were still taking me home." He replied with a smile still looking up at his older cousin. "Are you almost ready?" He added looking around the studio.

**"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes, then we can go… okay?" The blonde said giving the younger man a small smile.**

"That's okay… take as long as you want, I'm in no hurry to get home." The younger boy said still looking around the studio and smiling up at Tohma.

**Tohma walked over to his old keyboard and sat down. He missed playing it, now all he played with was his computer keyboard. Which sadly isn't near the same. "I miss being in a band," he said out loud, but mostly to himself. **

Suguru sits down on the floor and leans against the wall pulling his legs up to his chest and rests his head on his knees.

**"Do you mind if I play you a song?" He asked his cousin as he started to warm up his fingers.**

He lifts his sleepy head from his knees and looks up at Tohma, "no I don't mind at all, Seguchi-san." He said, fighting to keep his head up.

**Tohma smiled at him and started to play the tune to 'Shining Collection'. After the song is over he looks over at his favorite cousin. "Suguru, honey are you okay?" He asks as he gets up and rushes over to him.**

"Yes… I'm fine. Why?" Suguru said trying to hide his face from Tohma by laying it back on his knees.

**"No Suguru, look up at me, honey," He said as he put his fingers under Suguru's chin forcing him to look at Tohma. **

"Okay fine… I don't feel good." Suguru said still being forced to look Tohma in the face.

**"Oh baby," he said as he pulled Suguru close to him, "why didn't you say something to me in the first place?" He asked the boy in his arms. **

"You were busy… and I didn't want to bother you." The younger man replied not moving from Tohma's arms. "Sorry." Suguru added softly.

**"No, don't worry about it love," Tohma said as he picked up the younger boy from the floor. "I'm not going to take you home tonight; you are going home with me so that I can keep an eye on you." He said as he carried Suguru out of the recording studio.**

On the way to Tohma's car Suguru fell asleep in Tohma's arms.

**Tohma smiled as he saw that Suguru had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He took the now sleeping boy to his own car and put him into the front seat. Then he belted him in. Then Tohma himself got in and drove them to the house of Seguchi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suguru wakes up when Tohma pulls into the driveway of the Seguchi house.

**Tohma puts the car in park and turns it off, then looks over at Suguru. "Oh, so you're awake now I see." He smiled as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. **

"Yeah I'm awake… kind of." Suguru replies in a sleepy voice, while opening his door.

**"No Suguru, you wait for me to help you!" Tohma panicked as he got out of the car to help him.**

"Umm… okay." Suguru said waiting for Tohma.

**He rushed over to the passenger side of the car to help the sick boy out. "Here, I will carry you into the house." He said as he picked Suguru up.**

"Okay." He said from his spot in Tohma's arms. "Thanks for helping me, Seguchi-sama." He added, resting his aching head against Tohma's shoulder.

**He smiled at his cousin as he closed the car door, and started up the walkway to the front door of his home. "Suguru, I just want you to call me Tohma. After all we aren't at work." He laughed softly at his words. **

"All right… Tohma." Suguru said not moving his head from Tohma's shoulder.

**When they got to the front door Tohma pulled out his house key and unlocked it. "Well, here we are." He said as he opened the door and walked into the foyer. "Do you want me to put you down or do you want me to take you to the guest room?" He added as he dropped his set of keys on a random table that was by the door.**

" I don't care, whatever is easier for you." Suguru stated, starting to fall asleep again.

**Tohma nodded as he walked into the living room past the grand piano, and over to the grand staircase. He climbed up them and walked down the long hallway; and when he got to the fifth door on the right. He opened the door and walked into the room and over to the bed. " Here, you are Suguru." He said as he placed the younger man on the bed.**

By the time they reached the guest room the younger man was already fast asleep.

**Tohma smiled softly as he covered Suguru and kissed his forehead softly, then he left the room to let the boy sleep.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**

Well that's the end of chapter two…let us know what you thought! Chapter three will be up ASAP…thanks for reading WE LOVE YOU LOTS!!!! Please review and TohmaYuki will give you all cookies!!

**I don't remember saying that?! Great, now I have to go and bake cookies, thanks a lot…… (sighs and leaves to go make the cookies)**

He really does love you all…he's just being a baby! (follows him into the kitchen)

**I HEARED THAT YOU……YOU……ER……UM……JACKASS!!!!!!!!**

See he's at a loss for words…that means he knows he's being a baby! And he called me a jackass I have to go punish him now…see ya next chapter! (jumps TohmaYuki from behind)

**BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!! YEAH, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER….OWWWW! STOP THAT THAT HURTS!!!!**

_TO BE CONTINUED……_


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the night Suguru woke up drenched in sweat and burning up, he wanted to go get Tohma but he was to weak to move; so he rolled onto his stomach and tried to ignore the burning heat that racked his weak and fever ridden body.

**Tohma opened the door to the spare bedroom that Suguru was staying in.**

The younger man heard the door open and weakly turned his head toward it.

**Tohma crossed the room over to the bed and looked at his little cousin. "Suguru, are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern.**

Suguru shook his head no in reply to his cousin's question and tried to blink back tears.

**Tohma's eyes widened when Suguru shook his head. "What's wrong? Do you hurt? Are you hungry? If you need anything tell me…oh, please don't say that you have to throw up…. I can't…. ewwwww…I don't even want to think about it." He said as he shook his head trying to get the thought out of it.**

Finally, Suguru found his voice and looked up at his cousin. "I'm hot, my head hurts, and I'm really tired but can't sleep." Suguru said as tears ran down his sweat-drenched cheeks.

**"Oh Suguru, don't cry darling." He said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed eyes not leaving his cousin's face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He added as he pulled the crying boy close, feeling his forehead. "Oh baby your running a fever." He stood up and ran from the room coming back a moment later with a wet cloth in hand. "Here, lay back down and put this on your head and I'll go and get you something for your headache."**

He nodded his head and lay back down on his bed, taking the cloth and placing it on his burning head. He sighed softly at the nice feeling of the cool cloth eliminating the burning heat from his head. "Thanks Tohma." Suguru said softly, smiling weakly at his cousin.

**" You're very welcome." He said with a soft smile. "Now I'm going to go get those pills for your head, okay?" He added as he started to make his way to the door. "Is there anything else you need while I'm down there?"**

"No, I'm all right at the moment." Suguru said softly, watching as Tohma left the room.

**"Alright then," he replied as he opened the bedroom door and left closing it behind him with a soft snap.**

Suguru sighed and closed his eyes, finding that it made his head feel at least a little better.

**After ten minutes of looking though the medicine cabinet. Tohma finally found what he was looking for, and lucky for him there where two pills left in the bottle. He then started to make his way back to the room where the sick boy lays.**

Suguru smiled weakly at his cousin and tried to sit up.

**"No, Suguru lie back down. You mustn't sit up," He said as he rushed over putting his hand on the boy's chest to push him back down.**

The boy obeyed the older man and lay back on the bed, keeping his eyes glued on Tohma.

**"Now, you take those and…. oh, damn…I didn't get you any water…you stay here and I'll go get it." He rushed out of the room to get Suguru's water.**

Suguru smiled at his cousin as he lay in bed waiting for him to come back with water.

**Comes back into the room with a glass of water. "Here you go," he said as he handed the glass to Suguru.**

Suguru sat up and took the water and pills from Tohma and took them. Then he looked up at the older man and smiled slightly, feeling a little better.

**"There you are…do you feel any better?" He smiled at the green haired boy in front of him.**

"A little bit, yes. But I still feel hot." Suguru said finally relaxing and almost falling asleep.

**Tohma smiled softly to himself as he watched Suguru. "Of course you still feel hot, that would be because you're a hottie." He laughed softly as he tucked the smaller man in.**

Shakes his head at the older man and laughs slightly, "that's not what I meant and you know it." He said blushing slightly.

**"Yeah, I know exactly what you meant, now rest." He said as he lay down next to his cousin. **

Suguru smiled at his cousin and snuggled into his side, finally falling into a painless dreamless deep sleep.

**Tohma smiled down at his cousin and pulled him closer. Then before he knew it sleep took him over.**

* * *

**Hello everyone, TohmaYuki here. It's taken me 24 hours to make the damn cookies that Dancerchick17 said that I was going to make, but well all know that she lied to you all about it. I never intended to make cookies, but I did it for you all. I would have had the cookies done sooner but someone had to jump me!!! (Glares at Dancerchick17) Isn't that right Dancer?**

I have no idea what he's talking about…I do believe that you are some what crazy TohmaYuki… has anyone ever told you that some therapy might do you some good? Also, if you made the cookies why are there Wal-Mart stickers on them? (Runs around TohmaYuki screaming) TOHMAYUKI IS A CHEATER…A CHEATER…A CHEATER!!!!!! TOHMAYUKI MADE NO COOKIES BUT WENT TO THE WAL-MART AND BOUGHT THEM!!! Didn't you TohmaYuki? (Continues running around screaming)

**No, I made them all the only reason that some of them have Wal-Mart stickers on them is because; I went out to buy them for you. You damn brat, good and if you didn't want them then all you had to do was say so. I try to do something nice for you and my readers and you make me out to be the bad guy. What is wrong with you? I think that you're the only one here that needs therapy.**

(Stops running around and screaming) I may need therapy but you know you still love me! And as for the brat comment…I am in no way shape or form anything like a brat! I also actually did something to the cookies that you don't know about-nor will you ever find out! (Evil laugh) MU HA HA HA!!!! (Runs up to TohmaYuki and hugs him) I love you TohmaYuki!!

**Why you little shit head, what did you do to my cookies?! And you are to a brat and you know it! Now tell me what the hell you did to my cookies! And if you don't tell me I'll kill your gold fish.**

NO NOT PHILIP!!! YOU WOULDN'T KILL PHILIP!!!!! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU, BESIDES SWIM AROUND IN CIRCLES AND LOOK ALL CUTE AND FISHY!!!!! You wouldn't hurt me like that…would you TohmaYuki? (Gives Tohma a cute and irresistible puppy dogface)

**(Grabs the fish bowl) I will kill him now if you don't tell me what you did to my cookies! And you know that I'm not afraid to feed him until he blows up! (Grabs the fish food and holds it over the bowl) Now tell me what I want to know now or Philip gets a tank full of food.**

If you kill Philip I'll call the ASPCA on you and have you arrested for animal abuse!!!!! Now hand over the fish and no one gets hurt (pulls out a banana and holds it to Tohma's head)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Screams in Tohma's face) I WILL NEVER TELL THAT I WENT TO WAL-MART MYSELF AND GOT ONE DOZEN COOKIES THAT I THEM PROCEEDED TO PASS OFF AS THE ONES YOU MADE…. NOR WILL I EVER TELL ANYONE THAT PHILIP ISN'T REALLY A FISH BUT AN ENCHATED FROG THAT WAS TURNED INTO A FISH BY A MAGICAL MERMAID THAT GOT ANGRY AT HIM AND CAN NOW ONLY BE TURNED BACK IF HE IS GIVING UNCONDITIONAL LOVE BY A HUMAN…WHICH IRONICALLY IS ME!!!!! (Stops yelling for a minute when she realizes what she said) Oh crap!

**Now, who needs the therapy? Her or me? Well, if you can't really tell then let me help you out a bit the answer to this question is…. HER!!! (Points at Dancerchick17) Well, now you know everything…. that I was really telling the truth about making the cookies and that Dancerchick17 is crazy. So, until next time. TohmaYuki signing off.**

First of all I am not crazy! Second of all I do not need therapy! And last but not least give me back Philip before I am forced to do something that I really don't want to do. (Still has the banana up to Tohma's head) Hand over the fish…or…umm…no more sex for three months!!!! HA!!!

**What the hell are you talking about? You still think that we are dating? We never were in the first place! (Hands her the fish) God, now get out of my damn sight. I swear you're on crack or something. I told you that you would never be able to go out with me. Now, yes I know I'm a god but you…. you just need a lot of therapy. So, like I was saying before: Thank you for reading and we will update as soon as we can. Now, Dancerchick17 no more talking just say good-bye and nothing more.**

(Glares at TohmaYuki) See he really does HATE me! (Runs up to TohmaYuki and wraps her arms around him) Well I hate you too Tohma, with all of my heart!!!!!!!! Good-bye see you later…. Here eat some cookies (shoves the cookies into the readers faces…then shoves them into Tohma's face). YUMMY!!!!!

**Knock it the hell off! (Drags Dancerchick17 away) See you all later.**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Here for You Suguru

**Welcome back my dear readers! TohmaYuki here, coming to you live from my living room. Sorry it's taken so long to post, you see that would be Dancerchick17's fault… OUCH!! GOD DAMNIT WHY DID YOU BITE ME??**

I wanted to see if you tasted as good as you look….. OH YAY A CUTE LITTLE SQUIRELL!!

**Well?**

Huh? TohmaYuki I'm confused… (Cute smile)

**How did I taste?**

You really didn't taste very good to tell you the truth.

**What?! I'm a god, I have to taste good… oh never mind… sorry I lost my train of thought for a bit there. Please forgive me. Now what was I talking about… damn… (Sighs) I can't remember…**

Shall I help you?

**Well, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Dancer… I guess, but only on one condition.**

Me no like conditions… but what is it?

**Don't do anything stupid.**

Okay… LOOK A SPECK OF DUST!! chases it and runs away

**(Shakes his head and sighs) Dancer!! How is that going to help me remember?**

looking up at the ceiling, spinning around in circles LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA… DEE LA DEE…DOO LA, LA!!

**DANCERCHICK17!!**

Not listening, spinning

**IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO START WITHOUT YOU!!**

Stops spinning, looks at him Okay let's start.

**Okay, but I can't remember what I was going to say. So we really can't start just yet.**

Walks over to him, gets in his face Hello… BOO!

**(Stares at her) What was that for?**

No reason… I just think you're pretty.

**Yeah well… (Gets up in her face) YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY FACE!!**

Looks up at him But you're y-yelling in mine… Cries, runs from the room

**(Rolls his eyes) Yeah, yeah, yeah, you big cry baby. Well, my dear readers, I guess we should start. But, sadly, Dancer has to start. (Looking at the readers)**

Comes back into the room I'm ready to start now!

* * *

Suguru opened his eyes and looked around the room

**Tohma was still fast asleep in the bed next to his cousin. His face was nuzzled into his pillow, and his neat, silky soft hair wasn't so neat anymore. He had an arm wrapped around the younger man's waist.**

Suguru sighed softly, and closed his eyes slightly because his head hurt again.

"**Hmmm?" Tohma asked in his sleep. **

"Shhh… just sleep." Suguru whispered in Tohma's ear.

**Tohma didn't answer the younger mean, because he was already fast asleep again.**

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**They hadn't been asleep long when someone very unexpected came into the room.**

_Mika stared at them for awhile, "Tohma, what is going on here?" Mika asked from beside him._

"**Hmmm, going on where, darling?" The blonde said as he removed his face from his pillow.**

"_What are you talking about?" Mika asked, glaring at him slightly._

"**I don't have any clue… I think…" He replied in a rough sleep filled voice. **

"_Anyway… you did not answer my question." __She replied, still glaring at him._

"**What question Sug-kun?" He sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping to sleep some more.**

_Mika sat down on the bed next to Tohma's head. "I am not Suguru, darling." Mika said, fighting to keep her patience. "Wake up, Tohma." She added, looking down at him._

"**No, Suguru, you have to let your Toh- Chan sleep… just a little longer…" He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. His eyes widened and he sat bolt straight up and looked at his wife. "Sorry…" was all he could manage to get passed his lips.**

"_It's okay, but what's going on with you and Suguru?" She asked, not moving from her perch beside his head._

"**Nothing, we were just sleeping." He smiled calmly at her.**

"_Okay." She smiled back at him._

"**Oh, but Mika dear… when did you get home; you said that you would be at your father's for a week or so…" He asked her still smiling. It's not like he was planning on doing anything with Suguru or anything, but she wasn't supposed to be home.**

"_I just decided to come home early, that's all." She replied. "And I just got here." She added, yawning._

"**Oh…Okay." Tohma sighed softly. He was happy that Mika was home, but she was very protective over who was alone with him. It made it hard to bond with his friends and family.**

_Mika smiled at him and yawned again._

"**Maybe you should rest." He added when his wife yawned.**

"_I will soon." She said with a large yawn. She really didn't want to leave his side at the moment, was the real reason she didn't want to go lay down._

"**If you would like, I'll accompany you." He said to her, he knew that she was just trying to be difficult with him.**

"_I would like that." She said with a sleepy smile._

**He nodded. "Okay well, you go and I'll come in a bit, okay?" He asked hoping that she would agree and leave him alone with Suguru.**

"_Okay, but if you aren't there I'll be very angry." Mika replied, standing up and smiling ay her husband before leaving the room._

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." He whispered under his breath. Once Mika was gone, he looked over at the boy sleeping soundly next to him.**

Suguru was sleeping deeply, completely oblivious to Mika's arrival.

**Tohma sighed as he stared at his favorite cousin. He didn't want to disturb the sick little guy, so he leaned over and laid a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. He then got out of the bed, making sure that Suguru was still tucked in. Once he was done, he forced himself to leave the room and the boy in it; it was one of the hardest things that he had had to do in a long time.**

_Mika was lying in bed unable to sleep._

**Tohma slowly made his way into his and Mika's bedroom. "Okay, I'm here." He sighed as he walked over to the bed where his "loving" wife was laying. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" He **

**asked, as he stopped at the side of the bed in front of Mika, he was looking at her but he didn't look or sound very happy.**

"_No, what's wrong Tohma?" Mika asked softly, looking up at him._

**Tohma shook his head at his wife. "Nothing, I just…" He looked away, "never mind darling." He walked slowly over to their private bathroom and disappeared through the door, closing it softly behind him.**

_Mika sat up in the bed and looked at the door as her husband shut it behind him. She knew something was wrong with him, and really wanted to know what it was._

**After being in the bathroom for ten minutes, the blonde reappeared. His hair had been brushed and his clothes had been changed. He crossed the room over to Mika's vanity and grabbed something off of it. He slipped whatever it was into his pants pocket and then proceeded to the bedroom door. But he stopped short and turned to look at his wife.**

_Mika was sitting up in their bed looking back at him._

"**I'm going to take Suguru home, I'll be back soon." Then he was gone.**

_Mika watched him go, then lay back down in the bed and fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Oh damn, Mika came home… that sucks big time. Don't you think Dancerchick17?**

staring out the window the window is super shiny… I like it. MUHAHAHAHA…. Shiny, shiny window.

**Okay…well, I should have known not to ask you. (Looks at the readers) okay so I'll ask the people, so what did you guys think of our story? Hey, I have an idea! I think we should get the readers involved, what do you think Dancerchick17?**

Sure…

**Okay… now to all of our good readers… if you want something to happen or whatever just tell Dancerchick17 or myself and we'll see what we can do. (Looks at Dancerchick17) Did I get it all or do you have something to add?**

Me want some appley juice!

**Okay, well, you can get that yourself.**

Okay, then I'm fine… got to go bye bye. (Walks out of the room)

**She is just oh what's the word… oh… er… I just had it… oh right, annoying. Oh well I guess I'll be ending this chapter again. Okay, well talk to you all next time. Oh and before I forget to mention this, we are not going to post the next chapter until we get ten reviews, okay? Okay… I knew you would **

**agree with me. Well, until next time, TohmaYuki signing you off… again (sighs) bye. **_**TO BE CONTINUED……….. **_


End file.
